This Sickness
by Kill All Regret None
Summary: Bulma is sick and only Chi Chi knows why. Goku and Vegeta are concerned and one is more determined to find out why than the other. M for language.
1. I Hate Being Sick

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z

**Summary:** Bulma is sick and the only one that knows why is Chi Chi. With Goku's concern and Vegeta's ever watchful eye how long can she skirt around telling them?

**Pairing: B/V **

**Chapter One**

**I hate being sick….**

"Chi Chi… Chi.." Bulma called from the bath room floor. A place she had been sitting since four that morning. Chi Chi came into the bathroom rubbing her eyes. All the tiredness immediately disappeared as she saw her blue haired friend hunched over the toilet throwing up everything she had eaten in the past two days.

"Oh my god B. What's wrong with you? Do you want me to call your mom? Are you sick?" The raven haired girl panicked not used to seeing her friend so out of it. Her brilliant blue eyes were glossy with tears.

"No I need you to go to the store and… and buy a pregnancy test."

"A WHAT!" Of all the things she had suspected that had definitely not been on the top of her list. Her dark eyes were wide awake now . " I thought you broke up with Yamcha and you said you guys never slept together."

"Chi, not now." Bulma groaned before clutching the little white porcelain bowl. It didn't take very long for her best friend to find clothes and keys after that. Sinking down she leaned heavily against her tub. The coolness of it soothing her in some odd way. She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. Grabbing the top of the bath tub she hauled herself up onto her knees. One shaky foot after another she forced herself to stand. Taking an unsteady step towards the counter top she reached her hands out to grasp the edges. Looking up into her mirror she was horrified. It was as if death herself was staring back at her. Pale white skin, blood shot eyes. Her hair was everywhere and the make up from last night was smeared from her tears. There was a knock on the door and then Chi Chi's head popped through.

"I got one… Well more like three. All different. Just to be sure." It came out quickly as she held the bag out to her friend. "I'll be just outside the door if you need help." With a grim smile she stepped back out and shut the door. Sliding down the wall she waited.

Bulma came out a few minutes later with a hand over her mouth. Looking as if at any moment she would loose her lunch again. "I can't look."

"LIKE HELL YOU CANT." Chi Chi snapped jumping to her feet and going into the bathroom. Bulma followed a little unsure. The tests were lined up neatly on the top of the bathroom counter waiting to be read. All of which read positive.

"Oh God." Bulma whispered before her eyes rolled up into the back of her hthead. Thankfully Chi Chi had seen it in the mirror and turned just in time to catch her before.

"MRS BRIEFS! MRS BRIEFS!" Chi Chi screamed as loud as she possible could until she heard the distinct sound of Bulma's mother panicking. Mrs. Briefs came running into her daughters room and then into the bathroom. Chi Chi was cradling Bulma's head in her lap stroking her hair.

"What happened? Oh my dear."

"She took a test. It came back positive. We read them together…and then she just passed out. She was throwing up. I thought she just caught a bug." Chi Chi rambled looking frantically between her sleeping friend and her mother.

"A test?" It was then Mrs. Briefs noticed the empty boxes littering the bathroom floor. "Come now Chi Chi. Let's get her off this cold floor and into her bed. I'll call the family doctor." Together they lifted the unconscious girl off the tile floor and managed to get her across her room into her bed.

**Just a Note:** These Chapters are going to go really fast.


	2. Not A Secret Anymore

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing of Dragon Ball Z or the characters. I don't even own the lap top I'm using to upload this.

**Chapter 2**

**Not a secret anymore**

"Mom." Bulma whispered seeing her mom at the side of her bed. The family doctor was standing beside her.

"Well now Ms Bulma. You are doing just fine. I've given you some medicine that should help with the nausia and drawn some blood. Do not fret. There was no damage done to the baby."

"To the baby?" Came her father's voice from her door way.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Briefs was quick to make her way to her husband. Stepping into the hall with him she closed the bedroom door and broke the news as gently as possible. After all Bulma was their only daughter and he was very reluctant to see her grow up.

The doctor departed a little while later to go find her parents. Chi Chi sat next to Bulma on the bed unable to contain her questions any longer. "So are you going to tell Yamcha?"

"A lot of good it would do me," She sighed heavily "It's not his."

"But I don't understand. He was the only guy you dated all year and we've been with you almost 24/7. I think we would have noticed if there was a new guy in your life."

"Who said it was a new guy. You know him well enough or as well as he wants." Her voice was as distant as her eyes. She couldn't believe this was really happening to her.

"Oh come on Bulma. I'm racking my brain over here. No cryptic messages. Out with it." Chi Chi started again. "I'm your best friend I thought you would have told me if something like this was going on. I mean why wouldn't you tell me we tell each other everything."

"It's Vegeta Chi Chi. He's the father. You remember we went to prom together."

"Oh my god... but you only went together because Yamcha had been threatening you since you broke up with him. Vegeta just wanted to make sure he stayed away from you." Chi reasoned. Of all the guys, at school, hell in the world Vegeta was the one guy she never would have thought of.

"And then we went to Davidson's party afterwards."

"Yeah I remember. Goku and I didn't stay past the fight. I had to go to work the next day." They had got good and drunk that night celebrating their upcoming graduation.

"Well after the whole thing with Yamcha and me. Then Yamcha at the party in my face. The fight with Vegeta. I guess I just started drinking and didn't stop for a while." Most of the night was really a blur all she remembered clearly was how many times she got up and got another beer.

"You guys didn't!"

"We did. And we swore we'd never tell anyone." Bulma's eyes were pleading but her friends were firm.

"Well you're going to have to tell people now. Just be grateful that we are already out of school and that it's summer already." Oh the rumors would have flew like a bat out of hell if they had still been in school.

"Small miracles." Bulma whispered before looking out towards her window.

"How are you going to tell Vegeta. His dad hates us." Bulma shrugged before letting out another sigh.

"I don't know Chi. I don't know how I'm going to do anything." Her voice broke as she started crying. Chi chi curled up next to her on the bed and wrapped her arms around her.

"Shhhh. Everything will turn out alright. I'll be here. You mom and dad will be here. You'll see it will all work out." They stayed like that for a couple of hours whispering little things back and forth about what maybe could happen. Their peace was disturbed by Chi Chi's phone ringing. Rolling off the bed and walking over the entertainment center she looked back towards the bed.

"It's Goku."

**Just a Note:** Again I'm sorry for how short these chapters are. I could have posted it all as 1 or 2 but that just looked a little …long. So better to have short and sweet.


	3. These Things Happen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.

**Chapter 3**

**These Things Happen**

"Don't tell him. I'm not ready for everyone to know yet."

"Hey Hun what's up? You're where. He's WHAT! Well when the hell did he decide to do that. And he didn't tell any of us. You're kidding. When? WHAT! Yes I'm still at Bulma's. Now. Goku I really don't think, Goku… Goku..." She closed her phone and then looked at Bulma panicked.

"Chi."

"You have to get up and get into the shower right now. Goku is on his way here right now. He's taking Vegeta to the Army office." Chi Chi was pulling her off the bed urging her to get ready.

"For what?" Bulma blurted as Chi Chi helped strip her out of her clothes.

"He enlisted a few weeks back and he's leaving… TODAY. He's going for basic training." Chi Chi answered as she practically dragged her friend back towards the bathroom. While Bulma showered Chi scrambled to get rid of all the evidence. When Bulma came out she went to her closet and pulled out a pair of low rise jeans, a black midriff top, and black DC'S.

"You know you won't be able to wear those much longer." Chi teased lightly as she made the bed. This wasn't a situation to laugh about but being overly serious right now would only add more stress.

"That's why I picked it." Taking a seat at her vanity she set to brushing out her hair.

"You do make up. I do hair. Team work." Chi Chi instructed as she took over the brushing.

"I do need make up don't I." Bulma smiled sadly looking at her still pale complexion. The door bell rang snapping her out of her daze and into a frenzy. After a few short minutes there was a knock on her door.

"Bulma honey it's Goku and Vegeta. If you're not feeling up to company I'll let them know dear." Her mother offered.

"No mom. It's okay. Send them up." Bulma called as Chi finished spraying her hair and she finished her eye shadow. It was as they were walking towards Bulma's bed that Chi Chi noticed all the doctors pamphlets for baby information and such. Grabbing them quickly she shoved them under the bed. When the door opened they both were laying sprawled out on the bed laughing.

"What's so funny?" Goku asked as they got up and moved to the sofa. He sat down next to his girl friend.

"Perhaps she has finally caught sight of herself in the mirror." Vegeta smirked as he sat on the arm of the couch. Bulma could smell his cologne and it was making her sick.

"Excuse me." Quietly but quickly she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

"The woman agrees with me at last. You two idiots are enough o make people sick." He snickered earning a dirty look from the brunette.

"You're such an ass Vegeta." Chi Chi scolded getting up and going to the bathroom door. "Bulma are you okay in there."

"I'm fine." she answered before opening the bathroom door and walking back towards the sofa.

"Hey are you sure? We were going to go to the fair today." Goku stood and stretched his arms above his head grinning.

"I thought you had to take Vegeta to the office." Chi asked confused.

"Nah not til later." He answered slipping an arm around her waist.

"The fair." Bulma blanched thinking of all the food and the rides.

"What's wrong woman? Afraid of getting a little sun." She didn't like the way he was looking at her. It was as if he was taking an inventory of everything he saw out of line.

"No." She snapped.

"Good then it's settled. Let's go." Crossing his arms smugly he raised a curious eyebrow towards her. Instead of glaring at him she had this odd look on her face. When he had crossed his arms over his chest she could not help but remember the way those arms had felt being wrapped around her. Such a thought had caught her completely off guard. She didn't really know what to think about it. Frowning she turned and walked back into her closet to don a pair of shorts.

"Mom we're going to the fair." Bulma called as they came down the stairs. Her mother was in the kitchen where she usually was.

"Bulma honey, are you sure that in your condition that's such a good idea."

"Condition?" Both guys asked looking over their friend. She looked perfectly fine to them.

"I agree with the old one. In her condition the only place she needs to go is to an insane asylum."

"Now Vegeta, that's not a very nice thing to say. Sometimes these things happen. And you can't very well lock someone up at a crazy house just for that. I mean who would have known that…"

"That those tacos last night weren't cooked all the way through. I'm glad I had a burger." Chi Chi interrupted. "Maybe tonight we'll do Italian just to be safe."

Mrs. Briefs smiled sheepishly getting the hint before looking at her daughter. "Well if you're sure the food poisoning will not hinder your fun. Then just be careful."

"I will mom." Bulma smiled before stepping out the door.


End file.
